The present invention relates to tiltable body exercisers for the therapeutic treatment of the human body, and, in particular, to improved foot and leg holding devices for such exercisers.
Tiltable body exercisers are weel known in the art. A number of representative examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,693,810; 2,786,512; 3,081,085; 3,152,802; 3,286,708; 3,568,669; 3,589,358; 4,170,988 and 4,232,662. These exercisers are characterized by a body supporting structure pivotally mounted about a horizontal axis upon a sturdy A-frame or similar structure. The body supporting structure includes an upper body supporting portion, i.e., a bed or platform; a lower body supporting portion, i.e., a foot, ankle, instep or leg embracing structure; and an elongated central frame member or boom interconnecting the upper and lower supporting portions.
A patient using the exerciser may achieve horizontal, inclined or inverted positions of the body by the shifting of the center of gravity of the body relative to the horizontally extending pivot axis. This positioning of the patient may be achieved in a number of ways, examples of which are illustrated in the above-identified U.S. patents.
One method of adjusting the balance or center of gravity of the patient with respect to the pivot axis is by providing a foot holding mechanism supported by a carriage member that is slidably adjustable along the lower end portion of the elongated central frame member. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,114,613; 4,367,731; and the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,358 and 4,232,662 disclose slidable carriage foot holding structures.
A variety of foot, ankle, instep and leg holding devices are employed to secure the patient for inclined or inverted positions, as may be seen in the above-identified U.S. patents. In addition to these structures, a different type of foot or leg securing device is the inversion boot individually worn, one on the left leg and one on the right leg, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,447. Each inversion boot is provided with a hook for grasping a horizontally mounted bar, thereby enabling the body to be suspended in an inverted, hanging position.
The human body may be suspended in an inverted, hanging position by means of another device which employs but a single hook. This device consists of a rigid bar or strap, one end of which is bent in the shape of a hook. The other end is provided with a securely attached T-mounted hand grip. The rigid bar is bent slightly, intermediate the hook end and the T-mounted hand grip, about an axis parallel to the axis of the hook. First laterally displaced left and right cup-shaped padded members are securely bolted to the rigid bar, intermediate the hook and T hand grip, for embracing, respectively, the rear sides of the left and right legs adjacent the ankles. Second laterally displaced left and right cup-shaped padded members are securely bolted to an inclined portion of the rigid bar, at a position between the hook and the first laterally displaced left and right cup-shaped members, for embracing, respectively, the instep area of the left and right foot.
To invert with this latter device, the user must first attach the hook upon a securely mounted, horizontally extending support bar. The left and right hands of the user must then grasp the T-mounted hand grip. By supporting the body from the T-mounted hand grip, the user inverts both feet and legs. The user then inserts the right foot and leg in between the laterally displaced right first and second cup-shaped padded members and then inserts the left foot and leg in between the laterally displaced left first and second cup-shaped members. When both feet and legs are secured in position, the user may release the grasp of his hands upon the T hand grip, thereby achieving inverted body suspension.
Alternatively, the above-described single hook device may be pivotally attached or hooked to the lower end of the central frame member of a tiltable body exerciser, as by means of a bolt or rod. The bolt or rod may be attached to the end of an arm member extending outwardly from the lower end of the central frame member. Horizontal, inclined or inverted body positions may be achieved with this arrangement by shifting the center of gravity of the user relative to the horizontally extending pivot axis of an A-frame structure.
Many of the problems encountered with the above-mentioned exercisers are associated with the failure of these devices to hold the feet of the patient with the comfort desired, especially if prolonged inverted body suspension is desired. Additionally, a number of these devices require complex manual adjustment of ankle embracing pads and foot embracing pads to achieve a snug fit. Certain of the prior tiltable body exercisers employ detachable foot instep securing means, which must be correctly adjusted, engaged, and locked into position before inclined or inverted body suspension can be achieved. The present invention is concerned with the solution of these problems by providing a tiltable body exerciser having a self-adjusting foot and leg holding structure for securing the feet and legs in greater comfort, while at the same time eliminating the need for manual adjustments and attachments which may be susceptible to maladjustment.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved foot and leg holding structure for supporting the human body in an inclined or inverted position upon a tiltable body exerciser.
Another object is to provide a self-adjusting foot and leg holding structure that will accommodate different sizes of feet and legs without the necessity of manual adjustments.
Yet another object is to provide a comfortable foot and leg holding structure requiring no manually adjustable attachments.
The above objects of and the brief introduction to the present invention will be more fully understood, and further objects and advantages will become apparent, from a study of the following detailed description in connection with the drawings.